


Kiss Me Slowly

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kisses Harry and runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song- Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. Xx.

Harry walked down the streets of London, trying to get Louis out of his mind. Louis had kissed him and ran. Harry wondered why he had run; was it not what he expected? Because, to Harry, it was the best kiss he's ever had. Louis' lips had faintly tasted of mint; their lips moving perfectly in sync. It ended too soon for Harry's liking. And not long after that, Louis ran off before either lad could say anything about it.

Harry knew how bad it was- management would surely kill both of them if they found  out- to kiss him. Certainly, something Elounor related would happen tomorrow; it always did after something even the slightest bit Larry happened. It wasn't that Harry disliked Eleanor. He didn't, it was just the fact that Louis never looked happy with her.

And maybe he was a little bias (he sort of maybe had a  little crush on the Doncaster lad), but Louis really never looked like he loved her. With all this playing through Harry's mind in flashes, he was oblivious to the person in front of him, walking very slow, as if they were deep in thought. He tripped on his own feet as he ran into the stranger, causing them to turn angrily.

  
"Excuse yo- Harry?" Harry's green eyes met Louis' blue ones, "What are you doing? I thought you had a date with Taylor."

Harry cringed at the sound of her name. Taylor was a lovely girl, but he had no romantic intrest in her."Um, no, it was uh canceled. S-she called and asked to reschedule," Harry said; he was just as good at tripping over his words as he was his feet. 

Louis didn't seem to notice, or at least, care.  
"Ah," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Can we talk?"

Harry sucked in his cheeks.  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine." They went to grab a table at a nearby cafe. Neither boy said anything for a while, a loud silence falling between them.

Finally, Harry spoke. "What was that?" He breathed.

Louis took a long sip of coffee, as if trying to avoid the question as long as possible. "Erm, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I-I cheated on El. It was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake."

Harry's face fell. "Um yeah. Just a mistake." He felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Glad we cleared that up. Friends?" Louis extended his hand to Harry.

Harry shook it, ignoring the butterflies in his tummy. "Best."

"El's waiting for me. I'll see you tonight, okay Harry?"

"Yeah. See you," Harry barely got out. Louis left him to drown in his own thoughts. Louis didn't like the kiss, which disappointed him immensely.

 

* * *

 

"Harry, you alright?" Niall waved his hands in front of Harry's face, clearly trying to get his attention.

Harry stared at the Irishman. "Fine, Ni. Just thinking. 'S all."

Niall sat down next to Harry, an expression of sadness mixed with confusion on his face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine. Swear." He tried his hardest to fake a smile, but if you've seen his performance on iCarly, you'd know his acting could use some work.

Niall obviously didn't believe him, but he let him be. "Okay. Well if you do want to talk, I'm here."

Harry cracked a smile. "Thanks Niall."

"No problem, mate." He patted Harry on the back before getting up and continuing rehersals. Harry followed him, starting out his solo in Best Song Ever.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since Louis kissed Harry. Management found out- they somehow always do- and they were pissed about it. Harry and Louis' punishment was that the two lads couldn't talk at all for a week. Louis had to go on dates with Eleanor every night for the entire week, and Harry had to go on dates with Taylor. 

Harry was not looking forward to it. He picked her up on time, only she was running late. 

"I'll be right back, Harry. You look so much better than I do. I have to go change!" She shouted, running up the stairs before he could even object. He waited around 20 minutes before Taylor came back down...in the exact same outfit she was in before. "This looked better than anything else I tried on," she said, grabbing Harry's hand. 

He felt no goosebumps, fireworks, sparks, nada. "You look beautiful, Taylor," he said politely. Just because he felt no romantic interest in the girl, doesn't mean he forgot his manners. 

She blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy pink color. "Thank you, Harry. You look quite dashing yourself." 

He took her to a small Italian restaurant in the middle of downtown London. It was an awkward time for Harry. All Taylor wanted to talk about was her and her tour. "And Ed Sheeran- you know him, don't you?- he's a lovely guy and I'm glad to be on tour with him. Are you going to come see a show? You should. You definitely should, Har bear! Can I call you that? Anyway, back to my tour..."

Harry zoned out for half of the date, stirring his water with his straw.  

"Harry? Are you alright?" Why did everyone keep asking him that? Taylor put her hand on his. "You haven't said anything this whole time." 

_That's because you haven't given me a chance,_ he wanted to say. But instead he just smiled and said "Just don't have much to say." 

This didn't fly with Taylor because she frowned. "You don't like me, do you?" 

Harry's heart fell at how upset she sounded. "N-no. It's not that!" He reassured. 

"It's Louis, isn't it?" She took her hand off of his. 

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded. 

She gave him a small smile. "Harry, don't lie to me. I know you like Louis. When my manager set up this date, I looked you up. I had heard your name before, but I wanted to check you out. I saw pictures and quite frankly, I want someone who will look at me the way you look at Louis." 

"But-" 

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone. You don't have to keep 'dating me' if you don't want to. I hope one day, you and Louis can be together." 

Harry pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Taylor. So much. You deserve to be with someone who will look at you like that. You're a good friend." They exchanged numbers and decided to hang out just as friends another time. 

Harry got back to Louis and his flat smiling like an idiot. He had someone he could talk to about Louis. When he got home, Louis was sitting on the couch in only pajama pants and a beanie.  "Lou?" He had a distant look on his face. 

"Yeah, Haz?" 

"You alright? Aren't you supposed to out with El?" 

"We had a fight. I left early." 

Harry sat down next to Louis. "Oh? You wanna talk about it?" 

Louis bit his lip, looking over at Harry. His baby blues bore into Harry's emeralds. "I may have told her I like someone else." 

Harry's eyes widened. "What? I thought you loved El." 

"So did I. But something happened tonight that made me realize I was only kidding myself." He sounded ashamed. 

"What happened?" Harry rubbed the pad of his thumb in circles on Louis' hand, trying to comfort him. 

"I-I saw the person I love in the arms of another. And it broke my heart," he said, voice cracking. 

Harry pulled him in for a hug. "Oh Louis. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You came home all happy. Everything go well with Taylor?" 

"Yes. She's a lovely girl. But I don't think I'm going to be seeing her much longer." 

Louis looked up at Harry through teary eyes. "What? Why not?" 

Narry shrugged. "She's nice and all. But not my type." 

Louis raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is your type?" 

Harry smiled, looking at the beautiful angel in front of him. "Brunette, beautiful baby blues, looks good in a beanie, tattoos- but not too many- and just plain beautiful." 

Louis smiled. "Your dream girl sounds beautiful, Haz." 

_He is,_ Harry about said. "Let's hear about your dream girl, Lou. What does this mysterious beauty queen look like?" He teased. 

"Brunette curls, tattoos- a lot of tattoos- piercing green eyes, very tall, obsessed with boots, wears the same ones over and over again," he laughed. Harry joined in, both boys laughing hard until they couldn't breathe. 

"I hope you get her, Lou. If it makes you feel any better, she'd be stupid to pick that guy over you." 

Louis smiled, blushing. "Thanks, Haz. It means a lot." 

Harry poked Louis' cheeks. "Are you blushing? Is Louis the Tommo Tomlinson blushing?" He teased. 

Louis swatted his hand away. "So what if I am? It's not like you've never blushed." 

"I have not blushed. Ever." 

"Really? You're so beautiful, Harry," Louis said, caressing Harry's face. Harry felt his face get hot. Louis sounded so genuine, as if he meant exactly what he said. "See! You're blushing, Harold." 

"Shut up, mate!" Harry said, slapping Louis' hands. It became silent, both boys avoiding eye contact. 

"Your dream girl would be stupid to not be with you, just for the record," Louis finally said. 

Harry looked up at him. "Thanks, Lou." He yawned loudly, causing Louis to giggle. 

"Tired?" 

"Mmhmm," Harry slurred tiredly. 

Louis opened his arms. "C'mere, Haz." 

Harry crawled over into Louis' arms, his favorite place to be. "Goodnight, Louis."

"Goodnight, Haz. But wait! Before you go to sleep, there's something I have to tell you," Louis said, fiddling with his thumbs. 

Harry looked at the fidgeting boy. "What is it, Lou?" 

"First promise me, you won't hate me." 

"Lou, I could never hate you." 

"Well my dream girl isn't actually a girl. I-I think I'm gay. Please don't hate me!" He cried. 

"Louis, I don't hate you. You're still my best mate. Who's the lucky guy?" Harry asked with a wink. 

"Well-urm- that's the thing. He's straight." 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Louis," Harry said sadly. Although to be honest, he was sort of happy that this guy was straight. Even though it meant Louis would be upset, he'd still be single. Harry knew that made him sound like such a bad person. 

"No. Stop saying that," Louis said harshly. 

"Lou, I'm only trying to help-" 

"Well stop goddamn it! You can't do anything yo help! You can't just change your damn sexualtiy for me and-"

"What did you just say?" Harry sat up, hoping he heard Louis correctly. 

"I-um- I didn't say anything. Oh god. Please just forget I ever said anything." 

"Louis, am I the guy you like?" Harry asked, his heart beating faster and faster as each word left his mouth. 

"Yeah," Louis mumbled. "But I understand that you're not gay, or even bi-" Louis couldn't get his whole sentence out before Harry's lips were on his. 

"Harry? Am I the person you described?" Louis asked, pulling away. 

Harry smiled, nodding his head. Louis smiled back, closing the gap between them. Their lips molded together like two pieces of a puzzle, the minty taste of Louis' lips coming back to Harry. Louis tangled his hands in Harry's curls; one of Harry's hands around Louis' waist and the other on the small of his back. 

Louis tugged slightly on one of Harry's curls, a small, yet deep groan coming out of the younger's mouth. Louis smiled, knowing he had control. Harry lifted the hand resting on Louis' back and used it to push Louis down on the couch. Harry crawled on top of Louis, removing his lips from Louis' and leaving love bites on his collarbone. 

Louis moaned slightly, the contact of Harry's lips on his skin making him feel pleasure he never felt with Eleanor. The Doncaster boy flipped them over, him now on top of Harry. They continued their heated makeout session until they needed to stop for air. 

Louis looked over at the younger boy resting in his arms. "Harry. I'm gonna carry you to bed, okay?" 

Harry nodded sleepily as he felt Louis lift him up. When he laid him on the bed, Harry grabbed Louis' arm, causing Louis to turn around. "Don't leave me," Harry pleaded. 

Louis smiled, climbing into bed beside Harry, and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Haz. I love you." 

Harry got butterflies in his stomach. "I love you, too, Lou. Goodnight." They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

* * *

 

*10 years later* 

 

Today was the best day of Harry's life. That's what he decided as soon as he saw Louis dressed up in a tux. Louis gave Harry a small smile as they held hands in front of the minister. 

"Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Milward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health?" 

Louis' baby blues bore into Harry's emeralds. "I do," he said, his voice cracking. 

"And do you, Harry Edward Milward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health?" 

Harry thought of everything the two had been through. The lies, the tears, the pain, the beards, the bravery, the hiding, the sneaking around, the drama. And yet, there was no one he'd rather be with than the man standing in front of him. It wasn't fate that they were put into the same band. It was fate that they met at a festival, before they met  in the bathroom, right before they were put into the same band. He thought of the time management made Louis tweet "Hows this? Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that" 

He remembered how heartbroken Louis looked writing that tweet. He remembered the tears streaming down his face. He remembered sitting home alone while Louis was out with Eleanor, when Louis would rather be with him. He remembered the first words they said. "Oops. Hi." He remembered them going to get the words tattooed on themselves. 

He remembered all the kisses they shared, all the times they had to pretend they weren't madly in love. He remembered when One Direction broke up, and their last concert. The concert where Harry proposed. The concert where they realized that the fans supported them no matter what. 

He looked over at the other boys dressed in tuxes. Liam, Niall, and Zayn. He was so happy they decided to be best friends after the band broke up. Liam got back together with Danielle and they were now married with a baby boy, Zayn and Perrie were married and had 3 kids, two boys and a girl, Niall married a fan and they have a little boy. 

Harry and Louis were hoping to adopt a little girl, Darcy Styles-Tomlinson. He looked over at his mum, dad, step dad and Gemma. They gave him a smile and a small wave. He looked over at Louis' family. His mum was crying tears of happiness. Harry was glad to have such a supporting group of people. Lastly, he looked over at Taylor and Eleanor, who smiled brightly at him. They were such good sports and probably shipped Larry harder than anyone else Harry knew. He mouthed 'Thank you' nonchalantly to Taylor, who mouthed back "You're welcome.' He turned his gaze back to Louis, who was starting to tear up, as well. He gave Louis' hand a small squeeze.

"I do."

 


End file.
